The Stepbrother Sitch
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When Drakken is reported out of town, Kim & Ron follow his trail, and meet two very creative stepbrothers along the way.
1. Danville detectives

It was mid-afternoon in Middleton and at the home of teen adventurer Kim Possible, she, and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, were planning something while her parents were away.

"Ron, I don't think we should do this."

"Come on Kim, we're old enough."

"I know, but, I really feel we should wait."

"If we wait too long, we'll never get a chance to do it!"

"Well…"

"Come on Kim, for me?"

"Okay, let's do it."

"All right" Ron replied "it's time to get busy...spending the next hour watching the hit new reality show _Bat Boys_."

"I can't believe there's a reality show where people go around hitting other people with baseball bats for money" Kim said.

"Well there is KP, we're going to watch it in all it's batty glory" Ron said.

"Hoo-yeah" Rufus added.

As Ron turned on the show, Kim heard the familiar ring of her Kimmunicator. "Saved by the chime" she said, before facing her watch "what's the sitch Wade?"

"Bad news, I've received reports that Drakken & Shego have skipped town" Wade explained.

"That's never good" Kim added "any idea where they're headed?"

"I'll check" Wade replied, and typed for a bit on his computer. "We're in luck, I've accessed Drakken's blog."

"Even villains have blogs now?" Kim asked "technology sure is changing things."

"According to this, they're heading to a city called 'Danville'" Wade explained.

"What could Drakken want there?" Kim asked.

"He says he's planning on meeting a fellow villain there" Wade explained "no name is given, but I can probably dig it up."

"Good, we'll need it" Kim said "in the meantime, upload me a map to this Danville place. We've got to stop Drakken before he can execute whatever scheme he's planning."

"You got it" Wade said "I'll call if I find anymore information."

"Please and thank you" Kim said, before signing off "looks like the TV day's going to have to wait Ron, we've got world saving business."

"Oh but Kim, bats!" Ron whined "hitting people in various body parts!"

"As hilarious as you may find that" Kim began "we have a job to do. Now come on."

"Man, the world would need to be saved today, wouldn't it?" Ron asked Rufus as they headed out.

"Bummer" the mole rat replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house at the aforementioned Danville, two stepbrothers were watching TV.

"I don't know how you do it Priest" said a policeman on TV "you always seem to solve these incredible cases, despite having a phobia of pretty much everything on Earth."

"Well it's difficult chief, but I do what I can to…" Priest began "I'm sorry, but you have dandruff on your suit, and I can't be near you."

"Man, that Priest sure is great" Phineas Fletcher-Flynn said "I'd love to be a great detective like him, without all the quirks and stuff though."

His stepbrother, Ferb, said nothing.

"I wish there was a way I could be a detective" Phineas replied, before an idea popped into his head "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb said nothing and pulled out his omnipresent screwdriver.

The two boys quickly headed to the backyard and began construction on a detective's office. Which, as was often the case, did not go unnoticed.

"What are those two up to this time?" Candace wondered, peering out of her window into the backyard. She saw them building a desk, and what appeared to be a doorway, and headed outside.

"Okay, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, hey Candace. Me and Ferb have decided to be detectives, so we're building our own office" Phineas explained "do you have a case you'd like us to solve?"

"How about the case of why my two brothers keep driving me crazy?" Candace asked.

"That seems a little simple for us" Phineas said "are you sure you don't have any missing jewelry or something we could find?"

"Go ahead and play your little 'detective' game, just don't get into any trouble" Candace ordered before storming away.

"Okay Ferb, now we just need a big case" Phineas said. The boys sat down behind the desk they had built and waited for a client. "Any second now, somebody's going to come into our office."

Indeed, someone did come, the boys' good friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doing?" she asked.

"We're playing detective" the boy replied.

"Sounds like fun, can I play?"

"Okay, you can be our female partner and say things like 'I'm coming too' and 'no way, it's way too dangerous'" Phineas replied.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

That's it for right now. In the next chapter, Drakken & Doofenshmirtz get together and hilarity ensues. Right now, please feel free to send me a private message or e-mail me about what you'd like to see happen in the story.


	2. Doctor Doctor, gimme the news

While the three kids played, elsewhere in Danville, a familiar purple car was heading down the streets.

"I don't know about this KP, this doesn't look like the kind of place Drakken would hide out" Ron said, as he observed the scenery.

"If Wade says he's here, then he's here" Kim replied "speaking of which, I wonder if he got us anymore info on this guy that's helping Drakken."

As if to answer her question, the Kimmunicator rang, and Kim promptly answered it.

"Good news Kim, I've got info on the guy that Drakken came to see."

"Amazing, you must be psychic Kim!" Ron replied "quick, tell me what I'm going to get on my history paper."

Kim ignored him "what have you got Wade?"

A picture of a wiry man with a mop of brown hair appeared on the Kimmunicator.

"This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Wade explained "he's your average garden variety mad scientist with a boatload of personal problems."

"In other words, a magnet for a guy like Drakken" Kim replied.

Wade nodded "according to my research, he owns a company in Danville called simply "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc."

"Clever name."

"Anyway, apparently no one in the city is aware of his intentions, but somehow, his plans always get foiled."

"Another hero like me, perhaps?"

"I guess so. Truth is, I haven't been able to find any files on who keeps stopping this guy."

"Keep trying Wade" Kim said "if there's another secret agent that lives here, we may need their help."

"Can do" Wade replied "in the meantime, I'll try to find out what he and Drakken are cooking up."

"Please and thank you" Kim said, as the Kimmunicator went dark "wow, who would've guessed that a mad scientist could take up residence in a city. You think the people would've noticed by now."

"I dunno Kim, mad scientists like that are crafty" Ron said "always concealing their lairs and such."

"Anyway, we need to find this Doofenshmirtz guy. If Wade's right, that's probably where Drakken is and I shudder to think what evil they could be planning."

* * *

"You want another fruit juice, Dr. Drakken?"

Indeed, Drakken & Shego had arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and the bad doctor had offered his blue-skinned contemporary a beverage.

"Yes please" Drakken replied "now then, we probably should get down to business. Why don't you show me your latest evil plot."

"Okay" Doofenshmirtz replied and walked over to an object covered with a sheet. "Behold!" he said, as he whipped off the sheet "my Reality Disrupt-inator! With this device, I will implant my image into every reality show broadcast in the Tri-State Area! Then people will love me, and give me a recording contract, or a million dollars, or whatever the prize is on the show"

"Okay, that's your first problem" Drakken explained "you're only interested in wreaking havoc in this general area. You need to set your sights higher like, oh I don't know, the world."

"But the world is a big place" Doofenshmirtz explained "there are so many countries to take over, I wouldn't know where to begin. Have you ever heard of East Timor? Neither had I, but it's apparently a real country. And I have no idea where it is, so how can I conquer it?"

"A legitimate complaint, but a good evil genius can overcome those problems" Drakken said "let me relate to you some of my schemes and show you how easy it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Shego was talking to somebody with a similar thought process.

"So what's your deal, are you like, that blue guy's girlfriend or something?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Shego wondered "just 'cause two people from opposite sexes work together for a long time, doesn't mean they're an item. Drakken and I are employee and employer and nothing more, although even that relationship has its' problems. So, you the doc's henchwoman?"

"No, I'm his daughter, Vanessa."

"Didn't know doctor wacko had a daughter. No offense."

"None taken" Vanessa added "I know my dad is crazy. I wish he'd do something else instead of the mad scientist deal."

"You're preaching to the choir lady" Shego replied "Dr. D isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if ya get what I mean."

"Well my dad once tried to build a laser to destroy certain things that bugged him" Vanessa explained.

"Once, Drakken tried to use a weather machine to conquer Canada. He said he liked their health care or something."

"My dad tried to make everyone's voice in the city higher pitched so his would sound better by comparison."

"That is stupid" Shego said "but as not bad when Drakken got possessed by the ghost of a pirate. Actually, that wasn't too bad, except for when he put me in the stockade."

"Still beats when my dad wanted to ruin my uncle's big day with an army of pigeons."

"Pretty lame, I'll admit" Shego replied "but has your dad ever created and marketed mind control shampoo?"

"Nope, I think that's too stupid for even his standards" Vanessa replied "don't tell me your boss actually tried that?"

"Oh yeah, and it was as lame as it sounds. Even more so, actually."

"Okay, you win, your boss is way stupider than my dad" Vanessa said.

"And yet, they're working together" Shego replied "this should end well."

* * *

"So you really created mind-control shampoo?" Doofenshmirtz asked Drakken excitedly.

"Yup, and I even went on _American Starmaker _to promote it with a rap song" Drakken replied "it was 'dope', as the kids might say."

"That is a brilliant idea!" Doofenshmirtz said "see, this is why I invited you over, for great ideas like this."

"I'm just glad to be away from that accursed Kim Possible" Drakken replied "she and her buffoonish boyfriend, whose name continues to elude me, are always spoiling my plans. But lucky for me, they have no clue I'm here!"

* * *

Next time, a flat tire causes Kim & Ron to meet Phineas & Ferb, who finally decide on their big case; capturing Dr. Drakken.


	3. Of Kids and Platypi

But Drakken had no idea Kim & Ron were right on his trail. However, fate would soon intervene and allow the two heroes to meet some new friends.

"Shouldn't be long now" Kim said "if this Doofenshmirtz is anything like Drakken, his building will be clearly labeled and easy to find."

"Why do villains never do a good job of hiding their secret hideouts?" Ron asked.

"Beats me" Kim replied "maybe they figure nobody can find it since it's a 'secret hideout.'"

Before they could have any further conversation, a loud BANG was heard from outside.

"Aah, they're onto us, and now they've started shooting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I think the tire just blew out" Kim replied "it's amazing, this car can convert itself to go over all sorts of terrain, yet it can still get a flat."

"That's life KP" Ron said.

Both exited the vehicle and headed to the trunk. However, when Kim opened it, she was surprised by what was there, or rather, not there.

"What happened to the spare tire?" she asked "I know I always keep one in here."

Ron, meanwhile, recalled something that happened a few days earlier…

* * *

On top of a hill in Middleton, Ron & Rufus were preparing for something extremely fun and dangerous.

"Ready buddy?" Ron asked his pal.

"Oh yeah."

"All right then, let the second annual Middleton hill race begin" Ron said. He then rolled a tire to the edge of the hill and placed Rufus in it. "Last year's champion Rufus is hoping to break his own record. Will he succeed? You'll have to watch and find out!"

With that, he rolled the tire down the hill, watching as it came to a stop by a grove of trees.

"He did it, Rufus is again hill racing champion!" Ron shouted, as he ran down to meet Rufus.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah" Rufus said, emerging from the tire and doing a victory dance.

"Well that was fun, wanna go again?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I have no idea what happened to it" Ron lied.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere without a new tire" Kim said.

"Couldn't we just ask somebody to borrow a spare?" Ron asked "I'm sure people here are pretty friendly."

"It couldn't hurt to try" Kim replied "let's start with this house."

As luck would have it, this was the Fletcher-Flynn residence. Candace was inside, painting her nails, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she yelled, getting up from her chair and heading to the door. She opened it and found Kim & Ron outside.

"Hi there, I'm Kim and this is Ron" Kim explained "our car got a flat outside of your house, and we were wondering if you had another tire we could borrow."

"Maybe, my dad knows about all that car stuff" Candace said "but he's not here right now. Would you like to come in?"

"We really shouldn't" Kim said "we're sort of in a hurry…"

"Oh, come on" Candace said, "I need some teens to hang out with, or my brothers will drive me crazy!"

"I guess we could come in for a little bit" Kim said.

"Great, 'cause Rufus and I are starving, aren't we buddy?" Ron said.

Rufus rubbed his tummy to indicate his hunger.

"Aww, what a cute little thing you are" Candace gushed at Rufus "um, what are you?"

"He's a naked mole rat" Ron explained "yup, had him since I was a boy."

"He's pretty cute for a rat" Candace said "anyway, there's food in the fridge, but don't go crazy."

After the two left, Candace turned to Kim. "That's a very cool outfit you've got on" she said "where did you get it?"

"Had it specially made, actually."

"Really? I think you and I are going to be real good friends. I'm Candace, by the way."

"Kim, Kim Possible" Kim added, shaking the girl's hand.

"That name sounds familiar for some reason" Candace replied "are you a world famous pop star?"

"No."

"International fashion model?"

"Uh-uh."

"World renowned movie star?"

"Hardly."

"Oh well, I'll remember it eventually" Candace said "come, sit down for awhile. It's nice to hang out with someone mature for once."

"What do you mean?"

"I always end up having to babysit my little brothers."

"Ahh, little brother trouble, I can relate" replied Kim.

"Well, at least yours aren't mechanical geniuses who delight in causing mischief" Candace added.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron & Rufus had made themselves some sandwiches. After wolfing them down, Ron noticed the makeshift detective office outside.

"What in the name of Bueno Nacho is that?" he asked, as he and Rufus headed out for a closer look. It was then he was approached by a pointy-nosed kid wearing a deerstalker hat.

"Oh hey" Phineas greeted him "I've never seen you around here before."

Ron looked down at the red-headed kid "yeah, me and my girlfriend were on our way downtown when our car got a flat. Uh, interesting shaped head you've got there."

"Thanks, I guess" Phineas replied "did you say your car got a flat tire?"

"Yeah."

"Me and my brother Ferb would be happy to fix it for you. Our detective business hasn't been doing well anyway. Hey Ferb!"

Ferb popped his head out from under their desk "this guy needs a tire changed on his car!"

Ferb quickly left the desk and headed to the garage; seconds later, he emerged, rolling a tire along with him.

"Okay, now let's look at that car of yours" Phineas said.

"Um, aren't you guys a little young to be fixing cars?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Phineas replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were at the Sloth 2.0 and changing the tire, as Isabella & Ron looked on.

"This is a really neat car" Phineas said, as Ferb undid the lugnuts "reminds me of the one we made for the race, huh Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and continued on his way.

"Can he talk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he just chooses not to" Phineas replied.

"So, Mr. Ron, what brings you guys out to Danville?" Isabella asked.

"I can't say, it's kind of top secret" Ron explained.

"Top secret?" Phineas asked "what are you, a spy?"

"Yeah, I'm a spy" Ron said nervously, "me, an average teenager, am a spy. Ha ha, man you kids are really funny."

"OK, you're not a spy" Phineas said unconvincingly, as he removed the old tire "but hypothetically, if you were a spy, what would you be doing here?"

"Well if Kim and I were spies, which we're not, we'd be here 'cause Kim's nemesis is in town. He hooked up with some mad scientist that lives around here or something. I mean, he would, if he was real, which he isn't. 'Cause I made him up."

"Rrright" Phineas replied, as he put the new tire on the car. Ferb then screwed the lug nuts back on. "Okay, your car's all ready to go" Phineas replied "if you like, we can check under the hood for ya."

"You two remind me a lot of Kim's brothers" Ron said "in fact they built this car. A pair of little geniuses, those two are. They even got bumped ahead into high school."

"They sound like my kind of guys" Phineas said from under the hood "hey Ferb, hand me a crescent wrench."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard Rufus had been left with the boys' pet platypus, Perry.

"Hey" Rufus said, but Perry could only respond with his usual sound.

The mole rat decided this wasn't any fun and headed off to rejoin Ron. Until he noticed Perry looking around the yard, then running off. Curious as to where the mammal was going, Rufus ran after him.

"Whoa!" Rufus said, following the mammal as it stopped by a nearby lawn gnome. He barely had time to react when Perry pulled the gnome forward, activating a trapdoor in the ground. Rufus watched as the platypus put on a fedora, and headed down the trapdoor. The curious mole rat jumped in right after him.

"Whee!" he shouted, as he traveled down the chute. When he came out, he landed on Perry's lap in a high-tech room. The platypus looked down on his visitor with both surprise and displeasure.

"Hi" Rufus replied, waving one of his paws. Before Perry could do anything, Major Monogram appeared on the big screen.

"Agent P, we've received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has…" he paused upon noticing the mole rat sitting on Perry's lap "excuse me Agent P, but what is that on your lap?"

Perry shrugged his shoulders.

"Karl, come here" Major Monogram ordered his cameraman "what is that thing on Agent P?"

"I think it's a naked mole rat sir" Karl replied "I had one when I was a boy. They make great pets, especially for people with allergies to fur."

"Okay, so what's it doing here?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say…sitting."

Major Monogram groaned "I can see that. The question is, who does it belong to, and why is it here?"

* * *

In the next chapter, Phineas & Ferb decide to prove their detective skills by capturing Drakken, while Rufus goes on a mission with Perry.


	4. Totally Not Spies

Back outside, Ron had returned to the backyard with the brothers and Isabella.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"And where the heck is Rufus?" Ron replied "Rufus, where are you buddy? If you come out I'll give you a naco."

"We'll help you find him" Phineas said "we are detectives after all."

"Thanks 'cause me and Kim can't leave without him" Ron replied "I just hope the little guy is all right."

* * *

"So then, they re-wired the toaster to work at double its' normal speed" Kim told Candace, "it worked, but it made the toast super burnt."

"It's nice to meet someone who knows what it's like to have mischievous and super smart brothers" Candace replied.

"I'll say, I though I was the only one" Kim added. Then she noticed the activity in the backyard, "what is going on back there?"

"Oh, Phineas & Ferb are playing 'detective'" Candace replied, using finger quotes on the last word "actually, it's nice to see them doing something normal for once, if you don't count the office they built out there."

"I'd like to meet these two brothers of yours" Kim said "if they are like Jim & Tim, I can handle them."

"Suit yourself" Candace replied, as she and Kim left the living room and headed outside. Kim quickly approached the two, while Phnieas inspected the grass with a magnifying glass.

"Very interesting" he said.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible" she said "You two must be Phineas & Ferb."

"Yup, I'm Phineas and he's Ferb" Phineas replied "and you must be the spy."

"Come again?"

"Your boyfriend Ron mentioned you were on a special mission and that's why you were here" Phineas replied.

"He did, huh?" Kim asked, glaring at Ron.

"No kids, remember, I said 'hypothetically' we were on a secret mission" Ron explained, trying to avoid Kim's angry glare "I already told you we're not spies."

"Oh please, teenage spies" Candace said "that's stupider than the idea of a mad scientist living in our own neighborhood."

"Anyway, Ron and I should be going" Kim said "so about that tire…"

"Already taken care of" Phineas replied "me and Ferb fixed your spy car right up."

"It's not a spy car! I, mean, you fixed it, really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, these kids are mechanical geniuses KP" Ron said "they remind me a lot of your brothers, except they don't speak in that weird twin language."

"Well, thanks for the fix-up" Kim told the kids "and the hospitality. We'll just be on our way…"

"We can't leave Kim, Rufus is missing!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I left him out here with their pet platypus, and now he's gone!" Ron explained "I bet this is the work of a serial petnapper. Well nobody gets away with stealing my buddy!"

"Calm down Ron, I'll help you look for him" Kim replied "he couldn't have gotten far. At least, I hope not."

As Ron & Kim began to search for Rufus, Phineas turned to his brother and friend.

"Since they're busy looking for that mole rat, they're not going to be able to handle their big job" Phineas said "I know, we can do it for them! We'll find that criminal and bring him to justice ourselves!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Isabella asked "I mean, we don't know anything about this guy."

"Maybe not, but detectives don't back down in the face of crime" Phineas replied "they use their skills to bring the guilty to justice, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Come on Ferb, we'll need a kit and some kind of trap."

And the brothers and Isabella headed off to the garage.

* * *

Back in Agent P's secret lair, Major Monogram was finishing a conversation with his top agent.

"Since the mole rat is going to hear everything anyway, you might as well take him along Agent P. Who knows, he could come in handy."

Perry looked down at Rufus, then back up at the monitor.

"Anyway, we've received word that Doofenshmirtz has recruited the help of an out of town villain, Dr. Drakken, in order to make his schemes more diabolical." A picture of Drakken was shown on the screen "stop these two before they do something real dangerous."

Agent P saluted, then hopped in his flying car. He made sure Rufus was carefully buckled in, then flew off towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

While this was going on, Phineas, Ferb & Isabella were preparing to head out to track down Drakken.

"Good work on the net Ferb" Phineas said "this thing could hold a rogue elephant. Hopefully, we won't have to capture one of those too."

Since Candace was helping in the search for Rufus, she didn't notice as the trio headed out of the yard.

"Where should we start looking?" Isabella asked.

"We could try that big building downtown 'something, something incorporated'" Phineas said "most bad guys on detective shows are corporation owners who think they can get away with breaking the law."

"I think I know the building you're talking about" Isabella replied "you know, it's been here for a long time, but I have no idea what kind of products it makes."

"Me either" Phineas replied "that seems a little odd, and a little suspicious. Let's go gang!"

"How are we going to get there?" Isabella wondered.

"We'll be going by wagon" Phineas replied, as Ferb brought out a souped-up wagon.

"Phineas, you're so smart…and handsome" Isabella said.

"What?"

"I said 'let's go'" the girl replied.

* * *

Identities are revealed in the next chapter. Kim finally learns who always defeats Doofenshmirtz and discovers he's connected to Rufus's disappearance…and Global Justice. Also, Candace uses the Internet to help her remember who Kim is and learns her secret; how will she react?


	5. Candace learns the truth

Meanwhile, the three teens continued to look for Rufus, when Kim's Kimmunicator began to ring.

"Go Wade."

"You remember when I told you all of that Doofenshmirtz guy's plans got foiled, but I didn't know by who" Wade asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been able to find some footage of this mysterious hero. I should warn you though, it's a little strange."

"I've seen tons of strange stuff Wade" Kim replied "nothing can faze me."

"Okay" Wade replied, and in minutes his image was replaced with one of Doofenshmirtz battling Agent P.

"Is that a platypus?" Kim asked "in a fedora? Okay, I take back what I just said."

"Yup" Wade replied "according to my reports, he's stopped every one of Doofenshmirtz's plans. I did some digging and found out he's part of a spy organization composed of all animals. And get this, apparently, it's an offshoot of Global Justice."

"Using animals to fight crime, clever" Kim replied "can you patch me through to the head of this organization?"

"I'll try" Wade replied "it should be as easy as hacking into Global Justice. Not that I've ever done that, of course."

"Wow, you have an interactive watch, that's so cool!" Candace said. Kim turned and noticed the red head peering over her shoulder "but what's with the fat kid? Is he some kind of new rapper?"

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" Wade asked.

"Maybe later, just patch me through" Kim ordered, then turned to Candace "I thought you were helping to look for Rufus."

"I was, but then I saw you talking into your watch, and I had to know who you were talking to" Candace explained "say, how come you have a watch like that anyway?"

"Just lucky, I guess" Kim replied nervously.

"Oh, okay" Candace replied "well, I'll be in the house. Let me know when you're going to leave" she added.

After Candace headed in, Kim let out a sigh of relief. Moments later, she saw the face of a bushy mustachioed man appear on the Kimmunicator.

"This is Major Monogram, I was told you wanted to speak with me. And how did you get this number?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, I'm Kim Possible..."

"Ahh yes, I've heard of you. That teenager that fights crime."

"That's me" Kim replied "anyway, I hear you head up a group of secret agent animals. Do you have one that happens to be a platypus?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, my arch-foe Dr. Drakken may have teamed up with his enemy, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and I figured, since he knows this place better…"

"Actually, I just sent Agent P to deal with Doofenshmirtz and that Drakken fellow" MM replied "I wish I knew, I would've told Agent P to work with you. Instead, he left with that mysterious naked mole rat…"

"Did you say 'naked mole rat?'" Kim asked.

* * *

Back inside the house, Candace was using the family's computer for a special purpose.

"I know I recognize the name 'Kim Possible' from somewhere" Candace said "and I'm going to find out where."

She typed Kim's name into the search engine, then clicked "search." When the results came up, her eyes grew wider than normal.

"I-I-it can't be!" she stammered "Kim is a spy. So my brothers were right, again. Still, how often does a genuine spy visit your house? Looks like I have a few questions to ask Miss Possible. And who am I talking to?"

* * *

"I didn't realize the mole rat belonged to you" MM explained "still, he'll be in good hands with Agent P."

"I don't doubt that" Kim replied "besides, Rufus is quite resourceful on his own. Thanks for helping us out, Ron would go crazy if he thought Rufus was gone forever."

"No problem" MM replied "anyway, Agent P can usually handle Doofenshmirtz, but he may have a little trouble if he's working with Drakken."

"We'll head out immediately" Kim said "and don't worry, we'll make sure Drakken goes back to jail. Give my best to Dr. Director."

"Will do" MM replied, before his image faded out.

"Man, who would've guessed Rufus was hanging out with a platypus that's actually a secret agent?" Ron asked "even I wouldn't have suspected that."

"We'd better get to that Evil Incorporated building and give them a hand" Kim replied.

"Not so fast!" Candace yelled. Both teens noticed as she approached them "So, Phineas and Ferb were right, you and your boyfriend are spies. And don't deny it, because I looked on the internet."

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have evil to stop" Kim told her.

"Can't you at least stay long enough to help me bust Phineas & Ferb?" Candace asked "I know they'll get tired of this detective thing and then they'll do something really weird, and that's when I'll nail 'em!"

"Um, where are Phineas and Ferb?" Kim asked. The teens looked around the yard and noticed they were gone.

"Ooh, this is too perfect" Candace said "they will be sooo grounded for this."

"We'd help you find them, but we have to be going" Kim explained.

"Let me come with you" Candace said "if I know my brothers, they're mixed up in this somehow, and there's no way I'm giving up a chance to bust them!"

"Okay, you're a little crazy" Ron commented.

"All right, you can come, but leave the physical stuff to us" Kim said.

"No problem" Candace replied, and the three made their way out to the curb, where the Sloth 2.0 still sat "so what kind of cool features does your car have?"

"You'll find out" Kim replied, as the car headed off towards its' destination.

* * *

In the next chapter, Agent P and Rufus are captured, and both Kim & Phineas's groups arrive at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. What will happen? Stay tuned (or offer me suggestions) to find out.


	6. Unwanted Guests Arrive

Meanwhile, over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry & Rufus had just arrived, and the platypus gestured to the mole rat to follow him, as he made his way to a rooftop vent.

Perry removed the top of the vent and slid down, with Rufus following close behind. Both landed in the middle of a room, and were quickly surrounded by a number of Drakken's red-suited henchmen.

"Ah Perry the platypus, what an unintended surprise" Doofenshmirtz replied, as he came into view "and by 'unintended', I mean completely intended! Anyway, how do you like the new henchmen? They came from my new partner Dr. Drakken. You know, I really don't know why I never bothered to get henchmen before. Too expensive I guess."

Two of the burly thugs grabbed Perry & Rufus before they could make a break for it.

"So you thought you and…what is that little hairless thing, a guinea pig?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It's a mole rat" Drakken replied, emerging from the shadows "and not just an ordinary one; it's the one that works with Kim Possible."

"So, my nemesis Perry the platypus has teamed up with a mole rat that works with the nemesis of my new friend Drakken eh?" Doofenshmirtz asked "well I hope this Possible shows up, so I can show her why you should never mess with Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

"And as for you platypus" Drakken said "you're about to become platypus steaks."

"Not bad evil taunting" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Well, I have had a lot of time to work on it" Drakken said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and company had made their way to the building and were headed inside.

"You'd think a big company like this would be better guarded" Isabella commented.

"Oh well, that just makes our job easier" Phineas replied.

They wandered over to the doors of the company, with Ferb opening them and allowing the others to enter before him.

"Nice place" Phineas commented.

"Still no guards" Isabella noted "if we run into any, do you want me to seduce them with my feminine wiles?"

"Let's call that Plan B" Phineas replied.

* * *

Back up in the main chamber, Doofenshmirtz & Drakken had strapped Perry & Rufus to a flat table.

"You're probably wondering what evil little treat I have in store for you, Perry the platypus" Doofenshmirtz replied "well it's a little something I like to call, a deadly laser!"

He gestured over to a high-tech laser, perched on a crane arm several inches away.

"I know, it's an old trick, but sometimes the classics are the best" he explained "and now Perry the platypus and guest mole rat, get ready for a slice. Because, you know, the laser will slice you up…oh just forget it."

Doofenshmirtz activated the laser and watched as the beam made its' way slowly up the table.

"Why do lasers always have to move so slowly?" he wondered.

"I hate to interrupt whatever lame stunt you've got going on over there" Shego called "but you two might want to see this."

Drakken & Doofenshmirtz came over to where Shego was sitting, having been chatting with Vanessa, before turning her attention to the security monitors.

"Great security you've got here doc" she told Doofenshmirtz "a bunch of kids just snuck in."

"So, kids are okay" Doofenshmirtz replied "ooh, maybe I can interest them in one of my talking me dolls. Oddly enough, Vanessa did not want one."

"I can't imagine why" Shego replied sarcastically.

"Neither can I, they're loads of fun" Doofenshmirtz said pulling one of the dolls out of his jacket "and they say many of my wonderful phrases, observe."

He pulled the string on the little Doofenshmirtz "curse you Perry the platypus!" it said "I will conquer the Tri-State Area!" "Behold, my something-inator!", "Oh man, I can't believe I left my wallet in the bathroom."

"Um, I accidentally recorded that last one" Doofenshmirtz replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the verdict on the rugrats, you want me to take 'em out?" Shego asked.

"No, but bring them here so I can offer them my dolls" Doofenshmirtz said "oh, or maybe they could have a play date with Vanessa. She loves tea parties."

"I did when I was five" Vanessa replied.

"Get those kids Shego" Drakken ordered "they're obviously here for a reason, and I'd like to know what it is."

"Fine, whatever" Shego said, getting up to head out the door "this is truly one of the low points of my career."

* * *

While most of this was going on, Kim and company arrived outside the building.

"It's weird, this building has been here for as long as I can remember, but I never suspected there was anything evil going on inside" Candace said.

"You wait in the car, we'll handle things" Kim told her.

"Fine with me" Candace replied "do you mind if I…"

"Don't press anything" Kim said sternly.

"Okay, jeez" Candace replied. After Kim & Ron left, Candace looked at the dashboard "well, she said not to press anything, but she didn't say I couldn't drive it."

* * *

"Hmm, no guards, that's not a good sign" Kim said, as she and Ron made their way towards the entrance.

"Why does everything have to be so negative with you?" Ron asked.

The two spies made their way down the corridor, keeping an eye out for any sort of security devices.

"Okay, either this guy has the worst security ever, or we're walking into a trap" Kim said.

"Oh please let it be the first one" Ron pleaded.

"Hang on, I hear something" Kim said. She grabbed Ron and pulled him behind a nearby crate, then peeked out from it.

"I'm beginning to think there's nothing here" Isabella complained, as the three kids walked by.

"Hmm, maybe my deductive skills were wrong" Phineas said, "what do you think Ferb?"

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, let's leave then" Phineas said "I guess there's no illegal activity going on here."

"You three aren't going anywhere" Shego's voice came from behind.

The three kids turned around to see the villainess at the ready.

"I've been ordered to bring you to Doofenshmirtz so he can, sigh, sell you one of his dolls. Or so you can play with his daughter, I'm not sure which."

"Okay, we accept your offer" Phineas said "lead the way."

"Um, you can jump out and save the kids now" Ron told Kim from behind the crate.

"If I do it now, Shego might try to use one of them as a hostage" Kim explained "we'll follow her, and she'll lead us right to Drakken and the other guy."

"Man, I hope Rufus is okay" Ron said "I could really use him right about now."

* * *

Unknown to Ron, Rufus was a few floors above, doing his best to prevent the laser from turning him into twins. The laser moved slowly up the table, nearly burning his tail, until he moved it out of the way. Above him, Perry managed to wiggle out of the metal clamp that held him to the table, and grabbed Rufus before the laser could get any further. Then both animals hightailed it to a nearby ventilation shaft. Since Doofenshmirtz & Drakken were engaged watching the security monitors, they didn't notice the escape of thier animal prisoners.

"Looks like you'll soon have some company Perry the platypus" Doofenshmirtz said "too bad you'll probably be destroyed by my laser before that…" he turned and noticed the animals had escaped "what, Perry the platypus has escaped? Why didn't I modify those restraints to hold animals?"

"Never mind that, Shego will be coming up in a few minutes with those kids" Drakken said "and there's still no sign of Kim Possible."

"Ah yes, I am hoping to meet your teen nemesis."

"Looks like you may get that chance" Drakken said, "'cause there she is" he pointed to Kim & Ron on the security monitors.

"Time to activate my many traps" Doofenshmirtz said "if I had them installed."

"On second thought, let Possible come up here" Drakken said "she'll be in for a big surprise when she arrives."

* * *

In the next chapter, Phineas and crew meet Doofenshmirtz and Kim attempts to save the day. Meanwhile, Rufus & Perry plan to "pull the plug" on the scientists' operation.


	7. Captured!

A few minutes later, Shego appeared in the secret lair with the kids in tow.

"Here are the little kids, now don't ever make me do that again" she said.

"Hello little kiddies, I am Dr. Doofenshmirtz" he said "would you like one of my talking dolls?" He handed one to Isabella.

"Eww, it's so creepy!"

"Creepy? Like you are so nice looking yourself, with your flat little head" Doofenshmirtz replied "I mean, what are you adorable tykes doing here?"

"We're detectives, and we heard there was some illegal stuff going on here" Phineas replied.

"I'm afraid you kids heard wrong" Drakken said "there's nothing illegal going on."

"Then what's with the laser?" Isabella asked, pointing towards the laser in the corner.

"It's for laser eye surgery" Doofenshmirtz explained "besides selling these dolls, I am also an optometrist."

"I think he's lying" Phineas whispered to his friends, then turned to Doofenshmirtz "optometrist huh? Then would you mind giving my eyes a check-up?"

"I would, but it's after business hours" Doofenshmirtz explained.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the door to the lab burst open.

"It's over Drakken" Kim said, her hair dryer grappler in hand "give up…whatever your evil plan is."

"Evil plan? Young lady, I think you are confused" Doofenshmirtz said "I only produce talking dolls here."

"Quit lying, we know the truth" Ron said, "but these talking dolls sound interesting, could you hook me up with one?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry KP."

Suddenly, a collection of Drakken's guards surrounded the two.

"Nice try Kim Possible, but we saw you coming up here and came prepared" Drakken said "looks like you won't be able to get yourself out of this one."

"Please" Kim said, and executed a backflip, taking out one of the guards. Another guard swung his pike at her, but she ducked and swept out his legs. Then she jumped up on his downed body and allowed two other guards to crash into each other.

"Whoo hoo, go KP!" Ron cheered "that's the way to do it."

"I have to say, this is not going as well as I hoped" Doofenshmirtz told Drakken.

"G'ah, Shego do something!" Drakken yelled.

"Finally, we're doing things my way" she said, and grabbed Isabella.

"Hey!" the girl yelled.

"Yo, princess" she called to Kim, who turned to see Shego holding Isabella "surrender, or I fry the girl scout."

"Excuse me, I'm not a 'Girl Scout', I'm a 'Fireside Girl'" Isabella added "we're not as well known, but we have way cooler badges."

"Fine, or I fry the 'Fireside Girl'" Shego added. To emphasize her point, she pushed one of her flaming hands closer towards Isabella's face.

Seeing that she had no choice, Kim stood still and allowed the guards to grab her and Ron.

"At last, Kim Possible is at my mercy" Drakken said triumphantly.

"At last?" Shego asked "you've had her at your mercy like, a dozen times and she always escapes. Plus I'm the one who made her surrender, remember?"

"Could you please put me down now, Miss flaming hands lady?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I don't think so" Shego said "you and your pals know too much."

"Actually, we don't really know anything" Phineas said "see, we we're just playing detective and…now Ferb!" Ferb threw the net over Drakken "all right, we caught the bad guy!"

"G'ah, Shego, get me out of this net!" Drakken yelled, as he struggled to free himself.

"It's a net Doctor D, come on" Shego replied.

Drakken eventually pulled himself free of the net "try and trap me will you? Seize them!" he ordered his guards, who promptly grabbed the two brothers.

"Ferb, did we plan for this?" Phineas asked. Ferb shook his head no. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"So, what do we do with your nemesis and these kids who do not like quality toys?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"I'll deal with them" Drakken said "you got to handle the mole rat, so it's only fitting that I should get Kim Possible."

"Mole rat? Oh man, what did you do with Rufus?" Ron asked.

"He escaped, along with some duck in a fedora" Drakken said "but if I were you, I'd be more concerned about what's going to happen to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry & Rufus had stopped inside the vent, while Perry consulted a map he pulled from his fedora.

"Where are we going?" Rufus asked.

Perry showed Rufus the map, which was of Doofenshmirtz's base. He showed him a section labeled "control room" and pointed to where the generator should be.

"Oh, pull the plug" Rufus said.

Perry nodded and led the mole rat on his way.

* * *

After a while, in the main chamber, Kim & Ron had been strapped to a large metal slab. Phineas, Ferb, & Isabella were forced to look on from a cage.

"And now Kim Possible, witness what I have chosen for your demise" Drakken said "Doofenshmirtz and I were working on something special, and you two can be its' first test subjects."

"Whoopee" Kim replied sarcastically.

"Ah, but it is a big whoopee Miss cheerleader lady" Doofenshmirtz said "behold my newest invention, the Scrambletron! You see how I didn't use '-inator' in there?"

"Congratulations" Kim said.

"Anyway, this device has been designed to scramble the molecules of things, and re-arrange them in creative ways" Doofenshmirtz explained "observe."

He pointed the device at a nearby chair "a simple chair, right? Well after being exposed to the Scrambletron" and he activated the device, which caused the chair to disappear "it's gone! "Now I'm sure you're wondering 'where did the chair go?' Well it's still there, but its' molecules have been scrambled, so it doesn't exist physically anymore, see."

"That would be a neat trick for parties" Ron commented.

"Indeed it would acne-ridden boy" Doofenshmirtz began "anyway, I fiddle with the dial thing, like so, and presto!"

The chair returned, but was now a more comfortable recliner.

"It's a different chair entirely! A more comfortable one that doesn't hurt my back."

"This is your evil plan? Turning chairs into different chairs?" Kim asked "gotta say Drakken, it doesn't really scream 'world domination.'"

"Ahh, but that's just the tip of the iceberg" Drakken explained "you see, this device has the power to recalibrate the molecules of anything into anything else. If we wished, we could've turned that chair into a missile, or a death ray."

"Not a death ray, that would be impossible" Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"My point is, with this ray, we can wreak havoc on the world's weapons systems" Drakken explained "and create our own. Plus we're wondering what it would do to a human subject."

"Well, if molecular scrambling is involved, it might make them into a completely different person" Phineas suggested "or it could reconfigure them with some type of physical deformity."

"Thanks for the explanation, triangle-nose" Drakken replied "and you, Possible and Stoppable, shall be our first human test subjects."

"Hey, you remembered my name this time!" Ron said happily.

"Yes, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget" Drakken explained.

"Can we just blast 'em and get this farce over with?" Shego asked, bored.

"Of course" Drakken replied, as he aimed the ray at the teen heroes "say goodbye to your teenage years Kim Possible, and hello to, well, I'm not sure yet."

"Man, a molecular scrambler would be neat to have, wouldn't it Ferb?" Phineas asked "think of all the cool stuff we could make."

"If you like it so much, you little brats can be the next test subjects" Drakken said.

"Can we tinker with it first?"

Drakken & Doofenshmirtz ignored the young boy's query as the ray began to warm up. Slowly, the barrel began to form with the energy of the beam. And then, suddenly, the lights went out, as did the ray.

"A power outage, not now!" Drakken yelled "didn't you remember to pay your power bill?"

"I don't have a power bill, I have my own source of energy" Doofenshmirtz replied "something must be wrong with the generator. But I'm sure I checked it yesterday, I don't know what could have happened."

* * *

In the room with the generator, Perry grinned as he dropped the plug he had seconds earlier pulled from the wall socket. Then he activated a light built into his fedora.

"Ooh" Rufus said, in awe.

Perry gestured for the mole rat to follow him, as they headed back towards' Doofenshmirtz's lab.

* * *

"This is just great!" Drakken exclaimed "my one chance to eliminate Kim Possible and it's foiled by cheap electric problems!"

"Not to worry, I can fix this" Doofenshmirtz replied "Vanessa honey, could you help daddy out by checking to see what's wrong with the generator?"

"Okay" Vanessa replied, sighing "but you seriously need to get a better energy source."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Just hold tight Kim Possible, your death will come soon enough" Drakken addressed his unseen adversaries.

"You're talking to me Dr. D" Shego replied "and I still say we should've fried 'em."

Meanwhile, Phineas & Ferb were taking advantage of the darkness to escape the cage, by picking the lock with a hairpin from Isabella.

"Phineas, if something happens and we don't survive this, I just want you to know…I love you" the girl said.

"Almost…there, I got it!" Phineas said, as he heard the lock open. He and Ferb then pushed open the cage door "oh I'm sorry Isabella I wasn't listening. Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said 'I love glue'" Isabella covered "isn't it great how many things it can stick together?"

"Sure, I guess" Phineas replied "I still prefer a welding torch. Now let's see if we can find that neat molecular scrambler."

Meanwhile, Perry & Rufus had made it back to the lab, unseen by anyone, despite Perry's hat light. Shining it on the slabs holding Kim & Ron, he began working on freeing their hands.

"Hi, you must be Perry the platypus right?" Kim asked, but Perry said nothing "not very talkative I see."

"Not all animals can talk KP"

"Nice to meet you" Kim continued "but hurry, 'cause the power could come back on at…" she was interrupted as the lights in the lab came back on "…any second."

"That platypus is trying to free Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled "get him!"

Two of his minions rushed forward, but this time, Perry was ready for them. He dodged the attacks of their pikes, then jumped on the slab. When the goons swung their pikes at him, he jumped up, causing them to hit and shock each other.

Then he landed back on the slab, pulled a mini pen-laser from somewhere on his body and used it to cut Kim's restraints.

"Thanks" Kim replied, still a little confused by what she saw. Perry offered her a salute, then freed Ron.

"You're okay little guy, but you could never replace Rufus" he said "speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"Right here" came the familiar voice.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed, as the little mole rat ran back into his arms "aww, I thought I'd lost you forever buddy!"

"Glad to see you're back" Kim said to Rufus "now you can help us put an end to Drakken's operation."

* * *

In the final chapter, Kim & Ron face off against Drakken & Doofenshmirtz. Also, find out what happened with Candace.


	8. Final Fight

Now that Kim was free, she began grappling with Shego, who was trying to take her out with her flaming fists. Meanwhile, Phineas & Ferb were still grappling with Doofenshmirtz.

"Come on, let us see the machine for just a little while" Phineas said "we want to check your calculations."

"I am a brilliant scientist, I don't need my calculations checked by a pair of little kids" Doofenshmirtz replied "now let go!"

Elsewhere, Ron was dealing with a pair of Drakken's henchmen.

"You guys better surrender or I'm gonna go Monkey Kung Fu all over the place" Ron said, striking a karate pose.

The guards seemed unfazed by his threat and prepared to attack, not noticing that Perry was tying a rope around one of each of their legs. The little platypus then ran in the opposite direction, pulling the rope as he did, and tripping up the guards.

"Thanks for the save bro" Ron said to Perry. The platypus agent said nothing and instead scanned the room for Doofensmirtz. He noticed him grappling with the Scrambletron, but knew he couldn't risk exposing himself to Phineas & Ferb.

Thinking quickly, Perry gestured for Rufus to come towards him, with the mole rat hopping from Ron's pocket. Producing paper and a pen from his fedora, Perry quickly sketched his idea and showed it to the mole rat.

"Okay" Rufus replied, and taking the drawing, ran over to Ron.

"What ya got there buddy?" Ron asked, taking the drawing "wow, hard to believe a platypus could draw all this."

But Ron understood what needed to be done and headed towards the Scrambletron, which the good doctor and the kids were still fighting over.

"Just one little look?" Phineas asked.

"I told you weird kids you're not touching my machine. Figuratively of course, as you are actually touching my machine. But if you kids want to see it so much, you can watch as it scrambles your molecules, turning you into some kind of two-headed thingy."

"I don't think that's genetically possible" Phineas replied.

"Let's find out" Doofenshmirtz replied, turning the machine so the barrel was facing the brothers "you two will be the first human subjects of my new ray."

"Hi-whayaya!"

Doofenshmirtz turned moments before Ron's arm slammed into him.

"All right, the Ron man saves the day again!" Ron said.

"Ooh yeah!" Rufus added, slapping Ron five from the pocket.

"Okay, now all we have to do is dismantle this thing" Ron said, looking at the Scrambletron.

"Leave that to us" Phineas said, a screwdriver at the ready.

"Where'd that come from?" Ron asked.

* * *

In another part of the lair, Kim was battling Shego, and the evil henchwoman was having trouble landing a punch on her foe.

"Stand still!" Shego said, her claws blazing.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be any fun" Kim said, as she jumped up to avoid a swipe.

"Come on Kimmie, you know how this is going to end" Shego replied "you've had one too many chances and this time, it's over."

"It's not over till the fat lady sings" Kim replied "and since you don't seem to be belting out a tune…"

The insult only made Shego swipe at Kim with more ferocity, but the athletic girl used various flips and jumps to avoid her nemesis. Still, she knew she had to take Shego down soon if she was going to get the kids out of there.

Kim slid under Shego's legs and headed towards the slabs that once held Ron and her prisoner. As expected, Shego followed, and Kim stopped in front of one of them.

"End of the line, princess" Shego said.

"For you maybe" Kim replied.

As Kim planned, Shego tried to attack her. Kim then grabbed the top of the slab, swung down and knocked Shego into it, then quickly strapped her into the metal restraints before she could make a move.

"Urrgh! When I get out of this, you are so dead!" Shego yelled, as she raged against the clamps.

"Good luck with that" Kim said, heading off to meet the others.

Meanwhile, Drakken, who had done nothing since he was hiding behind a lab table, decided to make his move.

"Not so fast Kim Possible!" he said, pointing a weapon at her "once again, you forgot to deal with me, the brilliant Dr. Drakken. And with this weapon I found on my new partner's table, I shall finally rid myself of you once and for all."

Before the mad scientist could even fire the weapon, Perry jumped on his head.

"Aaah, get this accursed mammal off me!" he screamed.

The distraction was all Kim needed to kick Drakken, knocking him into the other slab. Perry then quickly attached the restraints to the mad doctor.

"This could not be more embarrassing" Drakken said, until suddenly, flower petals sprouted from his neck.

"Gaah! Kim Possible, you think you're all that…"

"But I'm not, yeah yeah. Get some new material" Then she looked down at Perry "thanks for the help little guy."

Perry stared at her, nodded, then headed off.

"Not much for thanks, I guess" Kim replied "well, looks like things are pretty well wrapped up. Let's get the kids and get out of here."

"On it KP" Ron said, "um, you two done?" he asked, craning his head under the Scrambletron.

"All set" Phineas said, emerging from under it "that thing will never work again. Although I'm not sure how well it would've worked anyway."

"Let's go, I don't want to spend one more day in this creepy place" Isabella commented.

"Oh hey Isabella, where were you?" Phineas asked.

"I was on the sidelines the whole time, watching everything" the girl explained "you know, it was the weirdest thing. The blue skinned doctor was attacked by a platypus that looked like Perry with a hat."

"Really? I guess I missed that" Phineas said "speaking of Perry, we need to go find him."

As they headed out, Ferb surveyed the lab and all of the incapacitated villains.

"I guess the old adage is true, 'crime doesn't pay'" he said.

"You can talk?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Oh yes, quite well in fact" Ferb replied.

"Come on kids, we'll talk in the car" Kim said, ushering them out the door.

"You come back Possible, I'm not done with you yet!" Drakken yelled, struggling to free himself "how long do you think it will take to get loose?"

"For you? All day" Shego replied "but for me, not so much", she added, using her flaming hands to burn through the metal clamps. She quickly released Drakken and they headed out.

"Hey, where are you going partner of mine?" asked a recovered Doofenshmirtz "we have to clean up the lab and repair the Scrambletron."

"And I'd love to help really, but I think for now I'd like to get back to my own evil schemes" Drakken told him.

"Can we at least exchange e-mail?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Certainly" Drakken replied. Reaching into his coat, he produced a piece of paper and a pen, then scribbled down something on it.

"Here's my e-mail address" he said "feel free to contact me if you need any further help in the ways of destructive villainy."

"And you can contact me if you want to talk, or swap invention schematics or something" Doofenshmirtz added, producing a piece of paper from his coat.

"Then until our paths cross again" Drakken told Doofenshmirtz as he and Shego headed off.

"Um, do I get to keep the henchmen?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Actually I'll be needing them back" Drakken replied "I'll come for them in a few days" he added, before leaving.

"What a day, my new device was destroyed by some weird kids" Doofenshmirtz said "still, it's better than being beaten by Perry the platypus, I guess. And I made a new friend, which is great, since I have none."

* * *

Kim and the others made it outside, but discovered something important missing.

"The car's gone" Kim said, "it was right…no, she wouldn't have."

"Let me guess, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Luckily the tweebs installed a special feature that allows me to take control of the car if it gets stolen" Kim said, "a little precaution I thought of, in case we tangle with Motor Ed."

"When did this happen?" Ron asked.

"Last week, after we went for ice cream" Kim explained "now if I remember correctly, they hooked it to the Kimmunicator."

* * *

"Stacy, you'll never believe where I'm calling from" Candace said, as she drove around Danville "a spy car. That's right, you heard me, a spy car. No my brothers didn't build it, this teenager came to our house looking for a villain or something and I tagged along. I'm only borrowing it, I'll give it back; but first, I'm cruising over to see Jeremy. I can't wait to see his face when he sees me in this car!"

But Candace's plans were changed when the steering wheel began moving by itself and turned the car around.

"Hang on Stacy, the car's acting weird" Candace said "I'll call you back." She hung up her cell phone and grabbed the wheel with both hands, but she couldn't move it.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, "maybe one of these doodads or gizmos can fix this thing."

She tried pushing the buttons, but none of them worked.

"Well this is pretty boring for a spy car" she lamented "I was figuring there would at least be a smoke screen or a missile launcher or something. And how come this thing is driving in the wrong direction?"

"Manual override, engaged" said a voice from the car.

"Oooooh" Candace said, before realizing what that meant "uh oh."

* * *

Within a few minutes, the Sloth 2.0 pulled up outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The door opened and a nervous looking Candace peeked out.

"Oh hi Kim" she said "I know you told me not to touch the car, and technically, I didn't touch anything…"

"We'll discuss this later" Kim replied, "right now, we should get you back to your house."

"Right, exactly what I was thinking" Candace replied, watching as the kids piled in the backseat "anyway, you are in big trouble Phineas. When mom finds out you left the yard without permission…"

"You left too" Isabella pointed out.

"To search for you guys!" Candace retorted "oh, who am I kidding. Mom never believes any of my other stories, why would she believe this one? Wait Kim, you can tell her I'm not crazy right?"

"I'm not sure your mom would believe me either" Kim said "and there is still the little matter of you stealing my car."

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it!" Candace yelled "and anyway, I was only trying to impress this boy I like."

"If you want a boy to like you, it should be for who you are, not what you have" Kim explained "take me and Ron. He's not the most handsome or athletic boy in the world, but he knows me inside and out, and he's always willing to do whatever he can to make me happy."

"Kim, these kids keep poking me!" Ron called from the backseat.

"Eventually, you get used to his little quirks" Kim added.

* * *

Soon they were back at the Fletcher-Flynn home. The two boys & Isabella made their way to the backyard, where a familiar face was waiting.

"Oh there you are Perry" Phineas said, picking up his pet "we were looking all over for you and that little mole rat. You know, Isabella thought she saw you over in that office building place."

"I guess it couldn't have been you though, because there's no way you could've gotten from there to back here again" Isabella replied.

Perry just replied with a grunt, but the kids didn't notice the smile creeping across his beak.

In the house, meanwhile, Kim & Ron were saying their goodbyes to Candace.

"So, in spite of what happened, I was able to sing my song at the talent show" Kim finished "I lost to Ron, but at least I tried."

"Wow, your life is so great" Candace said "seeing exotic places, doing fun things. Do you think I could come to where you live for a visit?"

"Okay, but you'd have to deal with the tweebs" Kim said "and possibly the occasional villain."

"Believe me, after what I've been through with those two" Candace said, gesturing to Phineas & Ferb "nothing can faze me."

"If you do decide to come, call first" Kim said "that way, I'll have time to prepare."

"Gotcha" Candace said "I have to admit, today was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"It was definitely an interesting experience for me" Kim added "but not much weirder than what I deal with on a daily basis."

The teens then exited the house and made their way to the backyard to say goodbye to the kids.

"Well kids, we've got to be going" Kim said "it was nice meeting you."

"You too" Phineas said "and if you ever need any new crime-fighting gadgets, you know where to find us."

"Thanks, but I've already got someone for that."

"Perry wanted to say goodbye too. Say goodbye to our guests Perry" Phineas said, but the platypus emitted only a monotone sound "I'm pretty sure he said bye."

"See ya" Rufus said, waving from Ron's pocket. The platypus appeared unresponsive, but appreciated the gesture.

"You kids take it easy, and don't build anything dangerous or destructive" Ron added.

With that, he and Kim piled into the Sloth 2.0 and headed back to Middleton.

"There go two really impressive teens" Phineas said "what a neat life they have, traveling the world, fighting bad guys…Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow."

"That was quick" Ferb replied.

* * *

"One thing still puzzles me KP" Ron said, as the Sloth 2.0 headed back to Middleton, "whatever happened to that Agent P? He saved both our butts and then he disappeared."

"I don't know, I really wanted to thank him properly" Kim said "who knows, maybe we'll run into him again someday."

"It is kind of weird though right? I mean, a platypus that's also a spy?"

"Weirder than a naked mole rat who fights crime?" Kim asked.

"Good point."

THE END


End file.
